


Invisible

by rosemarygreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Diners, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Humor, Impala Conversations, Jokes, M/M, Mental Institutions, Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarygreen/pseuds/rosemarygreen
Summary: Exactly how the angel Castiel watches over Dean and Sam. Inspired by the episode 6.20 "The Man Who Would Be King".





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was written in 2012, publised on Fanfiction.net in 2016 but since I deactivated my account (that only contained this fic) on that website it made sense to repost this story here, with minor corrections to the text.

When he had a day off from Heaven, Castiel would spend it on Earth watching over his human charges.

Castiel is sitting on the edge of a motel room bed, watching Dean sleep. When the man starts tossing and turning on the bed, his face contorting with pain, Castiel places his hand over Dean's head and the nightmare slowly goes away. Castiel adjusts the blanket and sits still again.

He can sense Sam opening his eyes, squinting in the dark. "What's that?" he whispers hoarsely. Castiel stands up, approaches his bed, bends down and whispers in his ear, "Sleep, there's nothing to fear". Sam flops his head on the pillow and goes back to slumber.

It's morning. The boys are having breakfast in the diner. A smiling brunette waitress comes up to their table, a writing-pad in her hand. Dean gives the girl an appreciative once-over and shines a seductive smile at her. Castiel leans over her and whispers, "Don't flirt with this man, honey. He's killed more people than you've served customers". The waitress's smile slips from her face and she looks down as she scribbles their order.

Sam is staring at the laptop's screen and munching his salad. "Hey", he says to Dean, "a 14-year-old in Newport, Texas, is reported to have shot five classmates with his Dad's gun the other day. Witnesses say the kid's gone crazy and his eyes went _black_ with fury".

"Demons", Dean says, "Where's the kid now?"

"Mental hospital", Sam says. "Are we going?"

"Sure", says Dean.

They stand up. Dean leaves a tip behind and gives the waitress a parting grin. The girl barely dares to meet his eyes.

The Impala looks dusty, and Castiel sweeps it clean with a wave of his hand. He checks the gas level, providing there's enough to last them until they reach Texas.

They're heading south. Castiel is leaning on the backseat, watching cornfields passing by and Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror turning from green to amber as the light flickers off of them.

Halfway through the journey, Sam frowns and says, "Hey, Dean. I've got a strange feeling like somebody's watching me".

"Don't be paranoid, Sammy", chortles Dean. "Your ego is getting bigger than you, man. If anything, _I_ should be the one feeling watched. What with that winged dude Cas jumping in and out of my car whenever he pleases".

Castiel frowns and for the remainder of the trip blocks with static all the frequencies on the dashboard radio apart from BestPop FM. He blocks the tape deck as well and Dean can't listen to Led Zeppelin either.

Texas. They make their way past the hospital guards pretending to be police officers Butler and Osbourne.

The boy is locked in a padded cell. He is sitting on the bed, looking forlorn. "I didn't know what I was doing!" he sobs when they walk in. "I don't know what's gotten into me", he cries, covering his eyes with his hands.

Dean's not buying it. When the nurse leaves, he starts an exorcism. It doesn't take long. Black smoke spurts out of the kid's mouth and Castiel can see the terrified eyes of the two nurses staring at them through the door slung open. Castiel wipes away their memory of the accident, stamps the boy's ribs with an anti-possession tattoo he's seen on Dean's bare chest one night. In a few minutes the guys are leaving the building.

Midnight. Back at another motel room Dean is watching the TV and drinking whiskey. Castiel turns the screen off on the news of a plane crash on the border with Canada. No matter what Dean tries to do, the TV set won't work. Dean curses and starts to undress for the night. Castiel had taken precautions to clean the soiled T-shirts in the guys' bags.

"Sam, have we already done the laundry this week?" Dean wonders, unearthing a crisp white sweatshirt from the bottom of his bag. Sam doesn't bother to answer, absorbed with a Runic text on his laptop's screen. Dean waves it off and flops onto the bed. Castiel had taken care to swipe the breadcrumbs and wrappers away from the sheets. He dims the light in the room and would dim the bright full moon in the sky if he could.

Sam's checking his e-mails. Just when he's about to close the window on the screen, a new message falls into the inbox. Sam opens it and Castiel smiles as Sam's eyes widen. "Love you, little brother", the message goes.

"Dean! Have you been screwing with my computer?" Sam asks, faking indignation. Castiel leans over to brush the wayward fringe from Sam's forehead. "Go to bed, big boy. It's getting late", he says gently. Sam yawns.

Castiel is sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, contemplating him sleep. Dean's having a nightmare again. Old and recurrent, the one where Dean is saving a blonde girl from a werewolf and his shot always misses the monster's heart. Dean always wakes up when the werewolf's claws are an inch from his neck.

Castiel sighs and delves into Dean's dream. When that bullet bursts out of the gun, Castiel straightens its course. The shot hits the creature through the heart and it falls to the ground, growling.

Castiel quickly zaps Dean into a different dream where he's standing barefoot on a green lawn, lit by sunrise. Castiel thinks and brings into the picture that smiley brunette waitress they met at the diner in the morning from her own dream. She looks frightened as she sees Dean. "Don't be afraid, honey, this man has saved more people than you've served customers", Castiel whispers in her ear. The girl smiles and shakes her curly hair like a model in a shampoo commercial. She approaches Dean and holds his hand. They're going into the sunlight. The angel discreetly slips out of Dean's dream.

It's dawning. His day off is almost over. He knows where he's going to the next time he has a chance to spend twenty-four hours on Earth.


End file.
